


Caged Bird

by ValidAsshole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Father-Son Relationship, Gang Rape, M/M, Murder, i dont know this whole things a mess have fun, incubus!Shisui, no editing we die like fools, vampire!Danzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole
Summary: Shisui had grown into his incubus heritage just months ago. It was difficult to get used to, and he found himself hating this new part of himself. Danzou wouldn't let him die though.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Caged Bird

“The numbers are too low, if we keep going like this-”

The man talks on and on, and he really _should_ be listening, this meeting was important and he might need the information later on, but all he can focus on is the all-consuming hunger plaguing his brain.

All he could focus on was not acting on it, and doing so for as long as he could, because he didn’t want to-

He shivered, his whole body started sweating. Clothes strewn everywhere, a hand dangling off the bed, and eyes that were too glassy. 

He jumps when someone’s hand lands on your shoulder, and looks up to a patient face. 

Ah, the meetings over.

“Come.” says Danzou. 

And Shisui is helpless to do anything but follow, as he always does, only glad no one seems to pay any special attention to them. 

“When was the last time you fed?” Danzou says, getting straight to the point.

“Shishou, I-uh,” he stumbled over his words, “I don’t remember.” he goes for, even though it is an outright lie. He remembers clearly, it had been 3 days and a month ago, and he’d been so hungry that time he’d managed to kill the poor woman. Maybe not saying that _that_ had been the last time he ate, Danzou might think it’d be something more reasonable, like 2 weeks ago or so. He knows he needs to eat every week, now that he’s awakened that part of himself, but _fuck_. 

His fists clenched where they lay against his thigh and he thoughtlessly bit at his lip, though not to the point it started bleeding thankfully. This company employed many magical beings, including vampires, and that would’ve been bad, especially considering one sat across from him now. 

Danzou sends him an unimpressed look, and Shisui wants to cry, because it means Danzou is going to do something about this, since Shisui obviously can’t be trusted to deal with it himself. After all, Danzou had pointed out that he’d needed to eat before, and once was ok, but now it was a pattern and… god, he hoped Danzou wouldn’t start arranging his meals, that would just be embarrassing. 

Plus, he knows with how long he’s avoided this, it will be a miracle if his partner makes it out alive. Shouldn’t he be the one to die instead? He knows what Danzou’s answer would be, and can’t make himself disobey the man. 

Not when he was the one who took in Shisui, the one who would pat his head for no reason, the one who fed him and praised him and loved him, as much as he could love. The one who helped him through his youth and through the agonizing transformation his growth brought. He was the one who would hug him if he asked even though he hated hugs and the only one to tell him that they love him. 

Even if his love hurt sometimes, it was love nonetheless, and he could not discount how the man had personally raised him without any real reason to, never letting anyone so much as babysit him. He’d seen some… rather unfortunate dealings as a result when he’d barely been able to walk, he was used to the blood, and the curses, and how to stay just out of notice so that he couldn’t be used against his surrogate father.

Danzou has put so much time into raising him, he would not want him to die of starving himself, he knew. 

And yet.

He didn’t want to kill someone who was helping him, not again.

“This is why you shouldn’t starve yourself.” he says, “I thought you had learned after last time, but it seems to have only made the problem worse.”

He was disappointed in him, and Shisui wanted to cry, to apologize, but his words were stuck in his throat. 

“If you feed every week, you will not have to fear killing them.” he says with a sigh, “I will arrange something for you, Shisui, but this will be the last time, you hear me?”

And maybe he should’ve said yes, like he did the last time this happened, but he couldn’t, not again.

“No.”

Danzou gives him a hard look and doesn’t say a single word. “I can’t, not again.” he tries to explain, bowing his head to what he knew would be a look full of disappointment and maybe anger.

A hand came to his chin and lifted his head so he was staring straight into cold eyes.

“You misunderstand, Shisui. No one will die this time.” he says.

And Shisui feels hope, but then what was his solution?

“I will have my best men take care of you,” he says.

Oh. It makes sense, multiple people would be able to handle him better, and he didn’t really care about gender, but these were the people he had to work with on a daily basis, and he thought most of them weren’t even human.

Did they even have to be human? It wasn’t something he’d questioned, but now he thinks his assumption might’ve been wrong, and those glassy eyes popped up in his head again and he felt disgusted at himself again. He hadn’t even needed a human, he wanted to sob.

“Ok.” he says, demure, every bit of the subservient son that Danzou expected from him. 

And Danzou patted his head, a finger twisting around his curls, before heading back to his head and taking a seat. 

“Where should I report to?” he asks. 

“Hm?” Danzou said as if he hadn’t expected that question, “You will be staying here.”

And then with a snap of his fingers, many of his ROOT operatives appear. 

Shisui almost shivers at the atmosphere they give off, so cold and so cruel. 

And Danzou sits there, not a hair out place and _watching him_.

He wanted to run away or maybe ask for another room.

But he understood. This was meant to be punishment for starving himself as much as it was to get him fed. Danzou had noticed he was doing this and had his men prepared beforehand, the thought hit him, and he can’t find it in himself to be surprised.

He goes to take off his clothes, but before he can even do that, one of the men pin him against the desk and he finds his hands tied and a knife going through the desk to hold him there. Danzou’s desk, where he was sitting just behind it and would surely be angry at the new hole in his desk, but Danzou didn’t reprimand him, and so Shisui did not say anything to the faceless man. 

The faceless man who was going to fuck him, he knew. At least with the mask on, he would never know who it was, would still be able to look his coworkers in the face. (Would never know which of them participated, would never be able to let his guard down, would always flush in embarrassment and disgust whenever he thought that they might’ve been there for his punishment and seen how far he’d fallen)

His clothes are ripped through with knives, a few cuts to his skin being made, surely on purpose, because the next thing he knew, the man had lifted his mask just enough to lick at them, not enough to bite though. 

He doubted Shishou had given any of them permission to bite. 

They would not die, he reminded himself, vampires and other beings would not die from energy being taken from them, even if it was by a too-strong, starved incubus. 

They would not die. He repeated it, over and over throughout every move, every person that touched him.

Every bruise on his skin felt like a blessing, another moment where he wasn’t about to kill someone else, taking the hurt on himself instead. Every bruise was a reminder of this moment, of Shishou watching him coldly and of cruel, faceless people touching him and pinching and grabbing at what they could, of fucking him.

He could handle it, he thought. He had to. 

And they fuck him, just like he knew they had been ordered to, spilling into him and he came too on his stomach, being fucked so hard some landed on his face. 

It hurt.

But he could feel his body respond, hungrily taking everything that was given to him, slowly the hunger abated until he was sated. He tried to say this, but no one responded.

And they kept fucking him, again and again, until they could no longer get it up and Shisui was a mess of come and tears laying open on the desk, tattered remains of his clothes surrounding him. 

And then he felt the knife being pulled free, but his hands stayed in the position it was in, his body wrecked and too exhausted to move. 

Shishou was leaning over, whispering praises of how well he’d done, how pretty he looked.

He wondered how he could look pretty like this? But if Danzou was saying so, it must be true. 

He was still shaking, he knew fine tremors wracking his body. 

And then there was blood. Everywhere, as Danzou meticulously slit the throat of every person he’d brought here. 

His shaking intensified, and he let out a cry. 

No, no, he hadn’t, hadn’t wanted this to happen.

He thought he was good, he thought it would be alright for once. 

Shishou’s warm hand landed on his head, a too-kind smile on his face when he was surrounded by blood, “Do you understand now, Shisui?”

He did. “I won’t make the same mistake again, Shishou.” he says, his voice cracking, tears falling anew.

He didn’t know these people, not really, and he knew he’d hate them after all things were done, even if he never knew their faces, but now he can’t find it in himself to hate them, not when they had only been pawns. 

“These were the ones who volunteered to help me with your punishment.” he said, and Shisui understood, he really did, Danzou didn’t need to keep talking, “They were very excited to bring you down a peg.”

He knew it was an effort to make Shisui not care that he had killed them, and knew that this had carefully been constructed to punish him while also taking out those who were still controlled by petty greed and jealousy, and not just their fealty to Danzou, and yet. 

Their masks stared back at him, and none of them had been kind, only cruel.

And yet.

Had they deserved to die?

He is glad he could not see their eyes, but he also knew. 

How none of them tried to run. 

How one of them had painted their nails black.

How one had a scar on his wrist. 

How empty their masks were. 

“I understand, Shishou.” 

And his Shishou gathered him up in his arms, started to clean him up with a washcloth before kissing his nose and holding his head close to his chest, where there was no heartbeat. 

“Good boy,” he was praised, and he felt sick sick sick. 

He was almost glad when Danzou bit his neck, pleasure coursing through him so hard it was the only thing he could think about, every other thought driven out, clinging to Danzou like a lifeline and only not getting hard because of how spent his body was.

He falls asleep like that, in Danzou’s arms, with dead bodies surrounding them and a desk ruined underneath him. 

He wondered after, while curled up alone in his warm, clean bed, why Danzou didn’t just fuck him himself, why he had always set up meetings for him instead, or just watched like he did this time. 

Why he had to kill them. 

Why he couldn’t have just fed Shisui himself, cared for him like he did in any other area of his life. 

Wouldn’t it have been easier, Shisui couldn’t accidentally hurt Danzou, not with how strong he was, and Danzou couldn’t kill anyone. It was almost the perfect solution. 

He stares at the wall. 

It was almost perfect. 

His throat felt like it was bleeding. 

He curled up tighter. He wished he could quiet his thoughts and fall into a deep slumber. 

(He never missed a meal again.)

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say except youre welcome


End file.
